


ST Enchanted

by orphan_account



Series: Enchanted Star Trekkin [1]
Category: Enchanted (2007), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ambiguous Sex Scenes, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Frequent editing, Humor, I REGRET NOTHING, Multi, Science facts thrown all around the fic, Smart main characters (It is logical), Sometimes they took humanoid form, Writer thinks all characters in terms of blobs or goo, ambiguous character gender, be warned of OOC, possibly crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At a particular stardate, it is predicted that the princev will fall in love with a blue eyed and blond hair being. Will it be the brilliant (possibly sapiosexual) physicist  xe was about to marry? Or will it be xeir ex who tries to drug xem into staying ( xe was the ruler of darkness, afterall) ? Or will it be someone else..like a drunk sexy middle school teacher from another dimension who still can't get over xeir highschool sweetheart?Whatever it is, Len just want to live xeir (not so) normal life with Joanna as long as possible (without a heart attack from Jim). If xe could also get someone for xem too...well, that's a bonus.Enchanted fusion with Star Trek.Giselle-CarolRobert-LeonardPrincev Edward-SpockNancy-JimNarissa-LeilaNathaniel-ChekovPip-NyotaStory will focuses more on Jim/Spock than Carol/Bones. This is (mainly) a Spirk fanficFrequent editing, which explains why it pops up now and then.It will divert from the Enchanted Script,sometimes. Be warned.I may or may not alter physical appearance for the sake of the story (Not my fault when I write, I think the character are just blobs or humanoids whose appearance doesn't really matter)





	1. A Logic(al) error

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, Enjoy.  
> All the genders are blurred. There shall be no homophobic, xenophobic or any type of racism of any kind. 
> 
> I will use gender neutral grammar pronouns such as : xe(he/she) xem(them) xeirs (theirs). I googled some of other,some are madeup  
> And also title like:  
> Mx (mr/Mrs)  
> Mxs = a married person  
> Si'am= Sir/Ma'am  
> Zaza=Mama/Papa  
> Berothed/intended/Spouse  
> X.O/sweetheart/Lover  
> Lardie= Lord/Lady/Lad
> 
> Thanks to all fanfic writers out there. I may draw inspiration/rip off your work. (my name is Pacthwriting afterall). Plagiarism done out of admiration/love. I google most of the stuff. I am not really that good with grammar.

Once upon a time, in a magical kingdom...

<!DOCTYPE html>

< html>

< head>

< script>

var txt = "";

function message() {    

try {        

adddlert("Live Long and Prosper");     }    

catch(err) {         txt = "There was a logic error on the story. The Narrator will now faced death by a thousand  Vulcan's glares (of doom).\n\n";        

txt += "Click PROCEED to continue the story with a (more logical) narrator,\n";        

txt += "or CANCEL to abort viewing the story.\n\n";        

if(!confirm(txt)) {             document.location.href = "[http://www.HighAndalasiaCouncil.com/](http://www.highandalasiacouncil.com/)";         }     } }

< /script>

< /head>

<body>

< input type="button" value="View message" onclick="message()" />

< /body>

</html>

Pardon me, what I meant was...In a kingdom that logically applies magic known as Andalasia, ruled by a monarchy that is watched by high council consists of prestigious members. The kingdom was governed by Lardie Sarek and xeir spouse, Lardie Amanda. Every day Lardie Amanda sighs, xe hoped (as illogical as it is) that one day xeir child would marry, and xe would get off xeir throne and play with xeir grandbabies already. Xe then continues to sighs as the chance of xeir child getting married is very slim. The sorcerer (who is considered legitimate by the code of Surak ) foresee that there is 89.7654% that S'chn T'gai Spock will find xeir true love this year ( 3.4 months after xeir 29th birthday is the most propable day to be exact), Amanda just hoped the prediction is accurate,if not sooner.

 _Wishing is illogical,ashayam_ exclaim Sarek through their bond. As the customary in the kingdom is that marriage couple not only have a wedding ceremony but also established bond as well. It is necessity in telepathic species, but other species can also have the bond with the aide of a healer.

“I know my dear, but I can't help but wish the prediction is true,” says Amanda.

“There is no guarantee of the prediction is true or not, my love. Only the odds are considerably high in this year about it to happen,” Sarek proceed to sit in the throne next to Amanda

“You always knows how to make a lardie feel better,”Amanda smiles.

“When the Lardie in question is my bondmate,of course it is logical,” Sarek then continued, "I am concerned though, this is also the year of xeir biology shall reached adulthood.”

“Yes, that’s worries me. I do hope xe marries soon.” Amanda said in a hopeful tone 

“ Indeed." Sarek nods at xeir bondmate then somehow able to make xeir tone even more serious,"A soon- to-be ruler cannot spend a quarter amount of xeir time researching  fascinating specimen, regardless it’s importance to the kingdom. What is more, there are already competent scientists in this kingdom cureently researching as we speak.”

“Oh, let xem enjoy xeir freedom a little more ,Sarek," Amanda fussed  "Besides, xe always doing xeir research only _after_ xe finished xeir duty.” _Well, except that one time with the Moon Orchid Willow Plant._

Sarek seems to also remember that particular...event as xe let out a slight exhale known as ‘the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh’

“It’s xeir last day of freedom and xe knows it, I bet xe is currently in the forest researching and catalouging yet another discoveries. ” Amanda says wistfully.

“Indeed.”

While the royal couple awaits their precious darling soon-to-be sucessor to return (hopefully with a spouse), the lovely Carol awaits xeir true love.


	2. Singing is Logical, Skinning Le-Matyas is not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Science-y facts will be thrown randomly. Be warned!  
> Warning: Spock will sing in this chapter

Carol has just finishes xeir  scientific journal when the coocoo clock suddenly chime. “Shoot! It’s 3 o’clock noon!" Carol gets up from xeir chair. "I guess the journal on how  the intermolecular forces affects advanced weaponry  will have to wait. It's time to meet my friends.” Xe reluctantly leave the journal to walk outside xeir house where xeir friends was already  waiting for xem. After all, the journal only lacks it's reference pages.

As soon as Carol step outside, xe was greeted with Nyota Nyota, Gaila Vro and Janice Rand.

“I see you three have finish your duty in the castle, then.”

“Huh, I wish. We still have a lot to prepare, I still need to finish the royal families wedding attire. I'ts hard to resist using a replicator, but I dont want to face the wrath of the Royal Highness if xe finds out.” Janice finishes with folding xeir arms

“Ditto here, The cake ingridients also isn't  ready, we still haven't manage to grow enough pas-salvas for the dessert!” Gaila chimes in whilst raising xeir arms in the air

“ At least you two have something done. My department havent finishes the wedding invitation to all the dignitaries yet.” Nyota scoffs

“Wait...what wedding?” Carol ask The three of them stops and stares at xem, just like that one time Carol was about to patent xeir invention  of how to skin Le-Matyas with laser. Not good.

Thankfully, Nyota breaks the silence “You don't know? Today the princev will meet xeir one true love. The wedding is planned to happen in 4 weeks time, the same time as... ”

“Oh really, who’s the lucky lardie?”

“ We don't  exactly know. It's just that the royal sorcerer predicts that today is the day the prince meet xeir true love. I heard it will be the first time they even met. Ah, love at first sight.” Gaila swoons

“ Do you think it could be one of us?” Janice asks Gaila and Nyota laugh at Janice, who stares and defend xemselves

“ Well, one can dream ,can’t xe?”

“ Oh, Janice.” Nyota said while  wipes xeir tears from laughing so hard, “ If one of us gets to be the princev's true love it’s propably that blueberry bush over there.”Nyota then smile at Janice ”I know we all have tried wooing the princev. One time I try to get xem to talk to me, xe ignores me for a sehlat.”

“It’s true, my pheromones doesn't even affect the princev, xe just gags and wont come near me for months” says Gaila

“And remember when you offer xem to change xeir clothes, xe says ‘No thank you Mx. Rand, I am more than capable of changing my own clothes.’ “ Nyota then laughs

“Nyota and Gaila come on, that's mean and also have no based on facts." Carol fussed and smile as xe  looks at Janice "Who knows Janice,I think we all have equal chance of to be with the princev's.” Carol smiles to Janice.

“ Thanks Carol, I for one thinks maybe it’s you who will be with the princev.”

“Me? Why do you think that?”

“ Oh come on Carol, you are the only ome in the kingdom who have  never met the princev, heck you never try to. You just spends the day finishing your research. I think the princev will fall in love with you after seeing  how logical you are.” Nyota says.

“Hey, that’s not true,Nyota. Sometimes I also dreams what's its like to be in love, meet the right one and such, but there's no way the princev will find me, let alone fall in love with me.”

“ Alright that's emough y'all." Janice says "Are we going to start moping our fate or do you want to make our own princev?”

“ Yes! Let’s make one!” Gaila exclaims

“ Eh, you three can keep xem, I am already taken”Nyota scoffs

“ Yeah, yeah. You dont have to rub it in when Scotty the royal engineer asks you to marry xem a week ago.” Gaila stuck a tounge at xem.

“Okay lardies! Lets do it.” Nyota says ignoring the Orion.

Carol sighed mentally. Somehow xeir friends who was so concerned with xeir lack of love life decide that if Carol can pretend date a fake Princev, maybe xe can finally see how logical it is to have a stable partnership and keep trying to find the one (after 10 dates full of unintelligent conversation, Carol really is starting giving up on dating altogether)

“Carol, Carol,how about this for the statue?” Janice shows xem a blue fabric.

“Oh, this will be perfect. Thank you.” Carol smiles  

“Come on, lardie  move it!  We have got a face to put together here! while it's still ingrained in xeir hippocampus!” Gaila exclaim

“No need to shout Gaila."Nyota says "Oh! These could be xeir  eyes.”

“Brown? Oh, Nyota thats lovely!  And they sparkle just like dark amber.”

“OK. Yeah, I think we are done! Floor's yours, honey.“ Gaila bowed to Carol

“Presenting my one true love.  My princev. At last My dream come true.” Carol exclaims and then suddenly looked horrified “Oh, my goodness!” 

“What? What's the problem?“ Janice asks

“We didn't give xem any lips. Of course xe has to have lips.”  

“Ooh!“ The three friends exclaim

Carol then sings _“_

 **When you meet the someone who is meant for you Before two can become one There's something you must do”**   _other than look at their health records for STDs._

"Do you pull each other's hairs?" Janice asks  

"Do you feed each other cakes?" Gaila chimed

“No.You examine their financial stability for the future of your family,of course.”Nyota says. _Honestly am I the only one with common sense in my group of friends?_

 

Carol just smiles then continues

**There is something sweeter  Everybody needs.**

**I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss**

**And a princev I'm hoping comes with this**

**That's what brings**

**Ever-afterings so happy**

**And that's the reason we need lips so much For lips are the only things that touch**

“Not in my experience” Gaila smirks

“ Gaila!” Janice giggle. Nyota snorts.

**So to spend**

**A life of endless bliss**

**Just find who you love**

**Through true love's kiss**

“If we're going to find a perfect pair of lips,  we're going to need a lot more help.” Carol says, xe then proceed to take a communicator device and adjusts it’s frequency. The lights did flicker but there was no sound can be heard.

"Hmm?...I heard nothing." Janice says

"That's because the sound is in the  infrasonic range. Animals can hear it but we don't." Nyota says

"That's right. I adjusted the frequency for our forest friends to hear."

Animals then came and join in the chorus

**Xe's been dreaming of a true love's kiss**

**And a princev xe's hoping comes with this**

**That's what brings ever-afterings  -  So happy-  So happy**

**That's the reason we need lips so much**

**For lips are the only things that touch**

**So to spend a life Of endless bliss**

**Just find who you love**

**Through true love's kiss**  

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile on the other sights of the forest,

“Fascinating.”Spock proceed to documenting xeir discoveries.

“Amazing, sire.  Your tenth discoveries this month.” Chekov exclaims.”Oh, I love how you research the trees.  Big trees, little trees.Trees, trees, trees...  – “

Spock proceed to raise xeir one eyebrow at xem

“Sorry.” Chekov said  looking sheepish

“Indeed.” Spock sassed..I meant said

 _But it’s true_ , xe thought. Just how fascinating discoveries the trees are. How many more discoveries could be made..if only today isn’t the day xe was predicted to fall in love with the soon to be consort. Xe illogically wishes the prediction would not came true, no matter how the odds most likely to be true is otherwise. Because none of the expedition xe illogically enjoyed so much could be conducted,once xe was married. For neglecting one’s duty is illogical.

The train of thought was abruptly stopped by a lovely sound

**I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss.**

**And a...- ... prince I'm hoping  -**

**Comes with this-**

“Did you hear that, Chekov?” Spocks asks

“Me? No.No, I hear nothing. Nothing. - “

“Fascinating - I must find the source  of the wonderful melodius tune.“ 

“Oh, no! Come back, si’am. No, you're hallucinating!“ Chekov pleads

“ Come I-Chaya!” Spock and xeir pet Sehlat walked in a considerably agile speed into the forest

 _Oh!  Oh, pooh. Oh, no. No. This isn't good.  All my effort of trying to keep xem from ever meeting the one,ruined. No, Leia is not going to like this._ Thought poor Chekov as xe fails to keep up with the stronger agile (but less cute) princev.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“Honey, do you really think your dream lardie exists?” Nyota asks 

“Oh, Ny. I know xe's out there somewhere. Besides, my standards are not that high.” 

Nyota and Gaila snorts, Janice giggle while saying. "Please tell that to Ledwig. You rejected xeir proposal."

"I didn't reject xem. I decline it gently." Carol retorts

"Same thing."

"Janice. I'm so sorry about rejecting your crush's brother-"

"Riley is not-"

" It's just that xe really has no interest whatsoever in science."

"Yeah. Carol needs the science talk to get it on." Nyota whisper (rather loudly) to Gaila whom snickers and mutters "Nerd." .

"Ny." Carol whine. "What I meant was xe's supposed to be a doctor. But xe cant even tell the proper function of iris and pupil. Sure, xe specialize in the endrocrine system, but you still need a good knowledge of the eye."

"Eye! Eye! Eye-Eye.  - "

“See they agree with me....wait I... I what?- “

 

“I eat you now.” Suddenly three trolls came from the bushes 

“Shoot, Nyota and Janice get the phaser from my house, Gaila distract the troll with your pheromone, I will try to hit xem with this rocks.”

So the team continue to fight the trolls. Nyota and Rand manages to grab the phasers and shoot one in the legs, while the other troll was collapsing from getting hit by Carol in the parietal cortex of the brain by launching the rock.

“Okay, one more to go”    

But the troll already faints and collapses because Princev Spock nerve pinch xem.

“Fascinating” Princev Spocks says as xe looked at them.

“Oh, my gosh. It's Prince Spock!“ Gaila shrieks

“Yes, you are correct. And you are? “ Spocks looks at Carol

“Carol.”

The Princev looks at Carol's blue eyes and golden hair.

 _Fascinating, Carol has a blue eyes and golden hair just like the sorcerer predicted._ _They do have redeeming qualities. And xe is a resourceful scientist._ “It appears we  have only met today. As the sorcerer predicted that today I will met my true love” _(however illogical it is).”._ you seem to fit that criteria by having blue eyes and golden hair.” _At the very least my intented is intelligent. And quite pleasing in the eye. Xe appears to share my interest in science. Maybe the premonition is logical after all._

This earn gasp from the others

“T..the..then this m-means..?” Carol ask

“Apparently yes, Mx. Carol. We shall be married in the two weeks time.  I think it’s customary to commemorate in this joyous occasion by producing a melodious tune in our larynx .” Spock then take a deep breath and proceed to sing. Because the Surakian sorcerer advises that to ensure the longetivity and proseprous of the relation.

**You're the fairest one**

All those years of training for singing finally paid off. Sarek did choose the most excellent tutor. Spock could hit off the high note really well.

 **I've ever met  -  You were made...-**  

Janice faints in Nyota's and Gaila's hold, further proving the power of Spock's tenor. That or xe forgot to eat xeir breakfast again.

 **To finish your duet.** Spock and Carol together sing

" **And in years to come we'll reminisce**." Spock sings

" **How we came to love**." Carol sings

" **And grew and grew love**." 

" **Since first we knew love** " They both sing.    

 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

As the happy couple along with their companions plan to beam up the castle, a pair of eyes intent on watching them from the cystal ball . “Oh, so this is the little forest rat  who thinks xe can steal my princev. Xe will get it.” Leila smirks  as xe watch the scene unfold, while the plan has already formed in xeir head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy to get this off my chest :) Apologies for mistakes (Nah...)


	3. Tight Crown, Tight Heels and Tight Schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Trek or Enchanted....Sigh. If I did, this would be a live action movie. I also don't own Steven Universe. Any Steven Universe fans out there? O yeah, the script was credited to Enchanted(2007) fandom.

It took 30 minutes to reach the beam down to the castle,and the preparation for the engangement immediately begin. As Carol limb up the stairs to the engangement party, xe grumbled by the long and stuffy the engagement attire “And that’s not all wait till you see the wedding gown,” Janice exclaimed happily when xe said that. Well, not that xe can wriggle out of hours of engagement preparation.

Thankfully the stairs have ended, xe proceed to speak to the guards. “Oh! Excuse me. I do hope I’m not late for the engagement party.“

“No, si’am.  You are just in time.” The guard replies

“Oh, thank goodness.”

“Hey, honey, wait up! We ain't done with you yet!” Nyota shouts trying to catch up with Carol despite xeir painstaking higheels. _Honestly, what kind of princev forgot to bring xeir third extra pair of shoes on xeir engangement party?_

The birds then proceed to put the crochet “Oh! Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Carol.” Says the birds

“To think that in a few moments that Spock and I...  –“ Carol sighs... _It was a logical match. The marriage felt so sudden, but in due time all of this will work out somehow.After all, the propabilty of me finding other better suited partner is so insignificant, it can be considered zero. Princev spock is the best choice I have._

Carol stops to abruptly to examine senior citizen. “Oh, Look how lovely you are,” Old hag aka Leila says with a clearly fake smile “That's very kind of you, but I really...-“

The Old Crow immediately blocks xeir way.

”No, no! I ... have a gift for you.“

“Thank you.  But I really should be going .You see, I'm going to my engangement party.”

”'Tis a wishing well, dear.” Old hag claims while pointing at an old well. Apperantlly you are less willing to listen when you get older, it seems.

” But all my wishes are about to come true..besides I _really_ have to go,” Carol retorts

”But a wish on the well is the most magical of all.  Just close your eyes, my darling, and make your wish.”The Old hag wishes softly and gently, tempting Carol’s will  to look at the well. Maybe the crown was to tight, but somehow the brilliant physicist manage to get on board with the absurd idea. ”That's right. That's right. Lean in close. Are you wishing for something? “

Carol then look deep the well. Xeir head and shoulder have entered the well, ”Yes, I am.  I wish I can live happily ever aft... “ Old hag pushes xeir into the enchanted well.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...” shouts Carol as xe fell deep into the wall.

Nyota who were supposed to hand Carol xeir extra pair of shoes saw Carol fell off the well. ”Oh My Gosh! Help! Spock!Princev Spock, we need help!” Nyota shouts and quickly went to find xem. Nyota was to busy running with saving Carol in mind,xe didn’t notice  the guard approaches the old hag who mutters a spell ”Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!” As soon the words uttered the guard transfrom into Chekov, and the Old Hag as Leila. The other guard are still dazed from Leila's spell. (And also Leila may or may not flash xeir leg. Just for good measure. If that leg manage to get xem Spock's attention once, it sure as hell works for the (less intelligent but not retarted) guards.)

”Where, my most adored Leila,where did you send xem?” Chekov asks.

“To a place where there are no ‘happily ever afters.’ “ Leila laughs..

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Nyota ran as fast as xe can to the nearest computer _This is really a bad time to wear higheels_ xe thought, xe carries xeir shoes as xe ran. Shame, xe was really looking forward to show the custom-made shoes.

Upon arriving at the computer, Xe immediately tap xeir authorization code and commands,“Computer locate Prince S'chn T'gai Spock”

“Prince Schn Tgai Spock is in the third floor, ballroom B”

“ Oh,come on! That’s the farthest ballroom!”

As Nyota proceed to run as fast as xe can to the ballroom, still clutching those heels, Prince S’chn T’gai Spock appears to be concerned not panic per se (because panic is illogical) while xeir parents glare down at xem.

“S’chn T’gai Spock, where is your soon to be spouse?” Amanda glares

“Xe will be here soon zaza,” _I hope_

“Well, for your sake xe better be. The party starts in two hours.”

Just then a knock heard through the ballroom, revealing to the royal family staring at exhausted Nyota. “Y..You..your hi...highness..” Xe winced

“ Have you seen my spouse,Nyota?” Spock stand and proceed to go near xem slowly, for fear xe might collapse before xe reveal the important information. Nyota after managing to caught a few of xeir breath manage to say in low voice “ Yes,an old lardie push xem into the well.”

“May I have your PADD?” Spock gestures and xe nods,

Spock then proceed to type and immediately says “According to the scanner xe is nowhere in the kingdom.”

“ Wait..how did you know about that?” Nyota asks

“There is a tracking device in xeir engagement ring,” Spocks says with the expression of ‘obviously’.

Xe then look at the Lardies. “ Mekh, Zaza if I may, I shall go and retrieve my intended with Nyota alone.”

“ My child, it is not logical to go with just two person.”

“Excuse my defiance Mekh,  but I believe we need as few search parties as possible. I hypothesize that the other kingdom are planning to attack, while the guards are with me. I think they may plan this on purpose to lower our defense. The kingdom is even more in danger than the search parties. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. As most of our guards are stationed to protect the territory of the catsle are already limited, what's more the guards that i can bring to this mission is less credible than Nyota and myself. To borrow the human term ‘deadweight’. ”

“Your logic is sound. I request that you updated the situation as soon as possible, so we may help the situation. Meanwhile, we will notify the engagement party to hold.”

“Understood.”

“Live long and prosper,”Sarek raises xeir ta’al.

”Be safe” Amanda waves.

With a nod both Nyota and Spock went towards the well.


	4. Welcome to the city,Carol.- Len and Joanna

Carol let xeirselves out from the strange hole. Xe looks around ,gets up from the hole. Before xe even began analyzing xe stumbles over the overly long attire.

 _Well that hurt_.

“Get out of the street!” Shouts a human from xeir car Carol ran across the other side of the street as xe was blinded from the lights,as xe does xe topple the china from the street vendor.

“Whoa! Lardie! Are you crazy? Now you have to pay for all of this.” The human clearly didn't look happy. (Ironic,since xeir nametag was written Joy.)

”I'm sorry. Excuse me.I was wondering if one of you kind people might direct me to the castle?”

"What in blazes are ye talking about?" the one with the nametag 'Bridget' exclaims.

"Xe might be crazy!" Joy says.

"Let's get rid of xem before we catch xeir crazy!" Bridget says.

Xe was confused, and also lost, xe didnt brought xeir PADD, to be fair xe didnt expect xe will have to be stuck at an unknown land.

“Please, if you could just point me to the castle? Where are you going?” Carol tries to grab the human attention, but the human just ignored xem.

“Please, if you could just point me to the castle?” Xe tries to asks another human, who also simply ignored xem (again). Everyone just keeps ignoring xeir like xe’s the crazy person. Maybe it’s the crown...Or you know the fact that Carol just came out of the hole(of the sewer) looking like that.

“I'm supposed to be at the ball with my true love, Princev Sp... Oh! Spock! Spock? Oh! “ “Spock...Janice..Gaila....Nyota....!!Please cease the prank, it’s not funny!”

“Gaila....I'm sorry for helping Nyota dye your hair purple. Please cease this prank, its not funny!”

Xe begins to sits next to a homeless one “Oh! Hello!May I sit with you? Oh!“ the old one keeps staring at xem.

“I'm very tired, and I'm scared. I've never been this far away from home before, and I'm not sure at all where I am.” Xe asks the old one nicely, “If somebody could show me just a bit of kindness, a friendly 'hello' or even a smile, I'm sure that would lift my spirits so much.”

The old one begins to smile, showing xeir dented and loose teeth. “Oh. You have a lovely smile”

Old one takes xeir crown from xeir head

“Oh! Where are you going? That's mine!Bring that back here! You! Come back here!I need that! Oh! Please? “ As the old one keeps running xe shouts “ You.....are not a very nice old one! I will make sure you will be handed to proper authorities!”

Xe was about to chase xem when xe spots a advertisment on top roof that says: “Ready? Beam me up point!! A fun family arcade.”

 _That is a strange beam up point. But it may be my chance to get home ._ Carol thought

000000000000000000000000000

Leonard has just finishes the duty in hospital. It was a rough day, but at least now xe can go home.

“I have to pick up Joanna.Can we do this around 9:00AM?”

”9:00 sounds good.”

“Great. I'll see you then.” With the last patient leaving, xe and M’Benga begin tidying up.

”Must be a bummer to have to meet xeir zaza this late at night all month.” M’Benga says.

“Yeah well, it’s not like I don’t have a choice. Besides I think Jojo understand . I got a present to ease xeir into it.” Leonard

” I hope you got xem a Shetland pony.” M’Benga snickers

Leonard turns at M’Benga with a smirk on xeir face “No. Something much better than that.”

00000000000000000000000000

”A book?“ Joanna says as xe recieves the gift

”Oh, come on. Don't give me that look,”Leonard hand the book “I know it's not that fairy tale book you wanted, but this is better.” Xe opens the book, “Look at this. See?Rosa Parks. Madame Curie.”

Joanna eyes xem with zero interest.

“Xe was a remarkable scientist who dedicated her life to research... ...until xe died from....radiation poisoning. “ The last words left a sour taste in xeir mouth.

Joanna eyes were wide, ”Xe... died?”

Suddenly a phone rang Leonard sighs, ”I wonder who that is.” xe says with sarcastic tones. “ Dammit Jim! Where are you? You better not be upping that colesterol level of yours!” Xe said in whispers, hoping Joanna didn’t hear xem “Fine, but get your self home ASAP! Or do you want me to hypo you until you have a coma? Thought so. Yeah, see you later.” Leonard shut xeir phone “What a numbskull.”Xe mutters

“Who was that?” Joanna says even though xe already knew. Xe just didn't want to add xeir zaza stress level.

“It was Untie Jim.” Len said

"Really." Joanna pretend xe didn't hear the conversation. It was propabbly the best to let xeir zaza believed it. Besides, Untie Jim needs Zaza's stern talking. “Is xe going to coming home late again?”

Leonard says “Yeah...I guess so.”

They froze when they see someone wearing a wedding attire on top of the billboard.

”Hello! It's me, Carol, from Andalusia. Hello! Hello! My code is Two alpha tango delta. Beam me up please “

Joanna asks,”Zaza, why is there a princev on the arcade billboard? “

Leonard snorts,”It's an advertisement. It's a mannequin.“

Joanna shouts ”Xe's really there!“

Leonard shooks xeir head, ”No, xe's not.”

But Joanna already ran towards the xem.

” What are you doing? Get back in here! Stop!”

“Joanna! Stop!” Leonard starts to run as xe shouts

”A Princev!“ the child kept running, ignoring Leonard's warning.

“Joanna!“ Finally Leonard close their distance together. ”Don't you ever do that again! “

Joanna points at the one ”Look! Look!”

“Is anybody on the other line? Please alert Prince Spock.” Carol says desperately

”Stay here.“ Leonard halt and then shouts up above to the lardie “Hey, lardie!“

Carol turns to Leonard ,”Oh, hello. I was wondering if maybe you...Whoa!”

Just then xe loses xeir balance on the billboard.

Leonard shouts “Hang on! “

“Oh!“

“Don't let go! Wait! Just hang on!“ Carol grabs onto the bar but loses xeir balance and falls Joanna shouts, ”Catch xem, Zaza!“

Leonard quickly catch Carol, and xe fell on top of xem.

“Ow!” Carol exclaims.

“You alright?“

”I'm fine.” Xe sighs ”Thank you.”

“What were you doing up there? “ Joanna asks.

”I was looking for some help. You see, I've been wandering very far and long tonight, and I'm afraid nobody's been nice to me.” Carol answered.

Leonard looks up above shaking xeir right hand ”Yeah, well, welcome to the city.”

”Thank you.” Carol says, not recognizing the sarcasm.

“Riiiiight..... you sure you're all right?“

”Oh, yes.“

”You need me to call somebody for you?”

”Well, I don't think they'd hear you from here.”

Leonard and Joanna exclaims “What?”

Just then it started to rain

“Joanna, show xem the way, please.” Leonard ushers Joanna

As they walked towards the apartment carol explained the predicament. ”And then the old hag told me to... “ Xeir long attire get stuck in elevator “Oh! ...look into the well and wish for my heart's desire.” Xe sighs ”But I must have looked very far because I fell, down, down, down.”Xe sighs “And then I climbed out of this big, round hole and I got very lost,until I fell off of the beam up point....” Xe trails off “And now here I am with you!“

“Is this a big habit of yours? Falling off stuff?” Leonard asks confused

”Well, not exactly .But, not to worry, I'm certain that Princev Spock is already searching for me. No doubt xe'll come and rescue me from this strange land.Take me home, and the two of us can share in true love's kiss.” ”True love's kiss?” for some reason Leonard has to hold xeir gag.

”It's has been proven scientifically to be the most powerful thing in the world. “ Carol says

Leonard looks at Carol as if xe is cracked “Riiiiight. And my names is Bones.”

Joanna says “But Zaza, Untie Jim calls you Bones.”

”Now if I could only find a place to rest my head for the night.“

”What kind of place?“ Len asks the lardie.

”Oh, I don't know. Maybe a nearby meadow or a hollow tree.”

“A hollow tree?”Leonard parroted _What are you a chipmunk?_

Carol continues,”or a house full of dwarves. I hear they're very hospitable. As long you don't let them near the photon emmityer, of course.”

”All I can do is let you in for a minute. Dry off, use the phone if you want to.” Xe looks at his daughter “ We have our own bedtime to stick to. Let's go.”

Carol smiles “That's very kind of you. “

”What is it with this dress of yours?“ _It looks like my zaza's wedding dress_ , Len bit the last one not wanting to sound rude.

”Oh. Do you like it?“ Carol asks earnestly

"Uh, sure?“ Leonard says “It is gathered from the silk of my silkworms and Janice and I spun it into thread on my spinning wheel. “

”You made it all by yourself?” Joanna asks in wonderment

”Well, the mice and rabbits did help with the sewing.”

“They're good!“ Joanna exclaims.

Leonard finally manages to push Carol xem into the apartment, even though xe tumbles ”Oh! Whoa!”

”Why don't we see about getting you a car.“ Leonard offers

“Couldn't xe sleep here, Zaza?“ Joanna pulled xeir puppy dog eyes. The trick xe learned from the one and only, untie Jim. Leonard who has put up more than 5 years with these two were practically immune to the eyes, unfortunately ”NO. That's a big no.“

“But zaza, xe is a princev." Joanna whined "You are a Princev, aren’t you? “

“Not yet. But.” Carol yawns. “I will be soon.” Xe falls asleep in the sofa.

”Wow, Zaza .Xe is really sleepy.” Joanna could barely contain xeir glee

”Oh, no. That's not acceptable. NO.” _I already got my hands full with my kid and a twenty something brat, I am not going to add ditzy princev wannabe on the list. Len has principles. No matter how beautiful the Lardie is, xe won’t let xem stay at xeir apartment_.

”You're not really gonna make xem go, are you, Zaza?”

”I want you to go to bed,Jojo.”

”But I think xe might be a real princev.”

”Joanna, just because xe has on a funny clothes, doesn't mean xe's a princess. Xe is a seriously confused one who's fallen into our laps. “

“So we're not going to let xem stay?“

”No. Put on your nightgown and go to sleep.” Xe kisses Joanna on the forehead

“Good night, OK?”

Joanna pouted, but xe does what len told xem.

Leonard then dial on phone “ Hi. I need a car at 116th and Riverside, please.“

”Hold, please.“

”Thank you.”

In that moment xe decides to look at the Carol. Something about the way xe looks while sleeping makes Len took pity on the lardie .Maybe it's the manner that xeir zaza taught xem. Maybe because the sight reminds xem how xe fell in love with Jocelyn. Maybe it’s that stupid movie that Jim and Joanna force xem to watch.

”Hello, si’am. Destination, please. Si’am? “ Leonard hangs up and smiles at Carol asleep.

Xe went to Joanna’s bed “Joanna.“

“ What?”

Leonard smiles “I want you to sleep in my room tonight.”

“Why?“

“Just because.”

”All right Zaza.”


	5. Welcome to the city, Dear Princev and Chipmunk-Jim

Spock and Nyota quickly enter the well, armed with phaser. When they enter the real wolrd however there have been a slight...changes

“Fascinating. You have been turn to a rodent,Nyota.”

“What?! My clothes and phasers!! The old hag is going to pay!!!” Nyota cursed only comes as squeaks, sadly.

“ Unfortunately I am not skilled at rodentian language, therefore I can’t understand you. However, I think you would agree that we have to track Carol as soon as possible.” Nyota nods

Spock and Nyota then track  Carol while looking at the surrounding for any suspicious activities. Arty just happen to finishes xeir work dressing up as the witch of the waste while Bud as the tin can man “All right, let's close it up.“ 

Just then, Arty bumped to Spock

“Whoa!” “ Hey, buddy! You ain't...” Bud interjects

Spock glares at them and they took a step back (3.4 ft to be exact)

”Please state your identification , quickly.” Spock state in a (non)-murderous tone.

“Uh....Arty.” 

”Are you in league with the wicked old hag who sent  my soon to be wedded spouse Carol to this  place, Mx. Arty?” _Direct questioning before evidence is illogical. But I somehow can't bring myself to care. Besides its more efficient this way._

"Is xe a party to this evil plot? " Spock looked at the chipmunk..I mean Nyota.

Nyota shrugs

“What are you talking about?“

Spock explains “I seek a beautiful lardie.  My other half,my one coquette,  the answer to my love's duet.” 

Arty muses ”I'd like to find one of them too.” 

Spock ”Then please heighten your observational skill,Mr. Arty. Come along, Nyota. “

Since the questioning prove to be useless, Spock decides to track Carol as soon as possible. Mainly by running up and down in car. “Hey!  Hey! Get off the car, you nut!” Xe then look at xeir friend “Did you see that chipmunk?”

00000000000000000

“Hit me up with another, Wayne.”

“Sorry, Jim. You already maxed today’s quota of ‘how many booze Jim can drink for a day to stay stable and get xeir ass back home’ set by the good old doctor.”

“Aw, come on. What Len’s doesnt know wouldn’t hurt xem.” Jim pleads

“Sorry, it ain’t gonna happen. The last time Len find out, xe told the cops on my not- so-illegal cigars.”

Jim snorts, Bones can be manipulative when xe is in protective zaza bear mode. “Not even for a threesome?”

“Sorry. No threesome for today. Chika is still sick.”

Damn, Jim was really hoping xe can reanact xeir first xeir first ever sex scene . It involved booze, cigars, cheap smoked drugs, a flame thrower in the pool and two beautiful lardies (although Jim might have lost count after the first hour, maybe it was six lardies orgies, xe can’t tell). Xe missed being twenty two sometimes. 

“Oh okay, it’s just  you and me then.”

“Maybe next time.” Wayne says

Nowadays, when you are twenty five, when you asks somebody(or a group of people) to have consented sex, they probably start derailing you about what kind of romantic relationship you will have with them in the future, ugh....the inconvinience. The less sane ones, who agree with you are probably doesnt have ‘normal’ sex in mind (In Jim experiences, most of them are kinky and a bit pushy. Which is a big NO.)

“Then I’m done for the night.” Jim get off from the bar table and head to the door

“Careful on the way home, Jim.” Wayne said, while watching Jim lift xeir hand as a reply

 _Xe still hasn't been able to get over you, Gary_. Wayne sighs as xe cleans Jim glasses. _Hopefully xe does soon._

0000000000000000000000000000

The bar was located of the bottom of the apartement, so all Jim do to get home was to press the lift button to xeir floor and knock on the door for Bones to answer xem.

Bones propabbly already asleep now. Xe would propabbly answer the door with that grumpy face of xeirs, and then yell at Jim for drinking and coming home late. When Bones get prissy, Jim can always kiss xem so xe shut up, Bones will propabbly wipe off the kiss and told Jim to go to bed. And Jim would go to bed reannacting the sex scenes xe did.

Sometimes, the dreams get wierd..No not wierd in a senses of xe remember xeir ex-X.O Gary . Jim would always deny xe ever dream of Gary, no matter how many times Bones accussed of xem every time xe cries in xeir sleep(which happens at least thrice every year),once even as far as waking Joanna while shouting “Gaaaarrrryyyy.” To Jim’s defence, that only happens when xe hasn’t reached xeir twenties yet. But wierd in the sense of fantasy magical things wierd, ussually about cartoon and fairy tale creatures that xe will tell Joanna the next day. If the booze was quite strong, the creatures would appear before xe even reached xeir apartement. And today, Jim had managed to get xemsleves drunk on the strongest booze xe could get, legally. Which not suprising that when the elevator (miracolously) opened to Bones apartment, xe saw an Elf prince and a chipmunk conversing how to open the door.

“Nyota, its more effective if we just brake the door open” The chipmunk shakes it’s head .

 “Hey!” Jim shouts snapping the attention of the two.

Xe proceed to get near xem. It was a miracle how xe still manages to walk, albeit wobbly.

Nyota and Spock watched as the human wobbles through the hall

The human finally reached the door, with a shaky hold the key, xe scans it and then twist the door handle,  to open the door.” Come on in, I bet Bones thrilled to see you!” Xe let the elf and the chipmunk enter first, because after all xe is a gentlebeing.

But the elf and the chipmunk did not moved .“The door is still locked.” The elf stated plainly.

“Hwat are you talking about??” Jim says as xe twist the door and try to enter it, only to slammed xemselves against the door, because it is still unlocked.

“Ouch.” Jim exclaims and grew frustated “What’s wrong with this thing?” xe twist the door handle repeatedly. Then xe had an ephiphany. “I know...I can call Bonesy!!!” Xe cheerfully said.

Before the elf and the chipmunk could even register what the human meant, Jim already bangs the door while shouting “Oh, Booooonnneeesssyyyyy poooooo, I’m coming hooooomeeee sweeetieee pieeeee....” The blonde screech

 _It appears to be some kind of an ancient secret code_. _Fascinating._ Spock wonders

Leonard heard Jim’s screeching. Grumbling, xe opened the door, ready to chastisise Jim from entering the house so late. Xe immediately stops dead in xeir track when xe sees Jim’s companions

“ Jim, what did I tell you about bringing your crazy friends in the apartment.” Bones grumbles.

“My apologies but I have to correct your previous statement, I am not ‘xeir friend’.” _as Vulcans dont have friends_. “Furthermore xe didn't bring me here. I came here to retrieve my soon to be wedded spouse,Carol. I am Princev S’chn T’gai Spock from Andalasia.” Spock said calmly.

Leonard jaw dropped to the floor while Jim’s grin grew even bigger.

_Oh, boy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an explanation on why Jim still cries over Gary in my universe, please look at my work 'How I met your zaza' as another part of the series.


	6. The Fullfillment of the Premonition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lips Are (Not) The Only Thing that Touch in True Love's kiss

“ Okay, so lets me get this straight, you are a Princev.”

“Affirmative”

“ And you intend to bring xem” Leonard points at Carol that is asleep on the sofa “ back to wherever the heck you are from, so xe can marry you?”

“Yes, I see from your story that you are not in league with the old hag, merely offering my bride a hospitality as best as you can,” Spock eyes at xem.” considering your status” xe adds, unecessarilly

Leonard massages his temple, resisting the urge to punch xeir roomate to wipe off that grin of xeirs. If anything Jim is more thrilled about this than Joanna did. Xeir eyes filled with amusement, propably because xe knows Leonard going to have a heart attack soon.

“Okay, but can’t you wait until tomorrow, you are both exhausted. I mean one night here couldn’t hurt cant it?” Somehow Leonard has a bad feeling if xe let Princev Spock takes Carol.

“Vulcans don’t need asleep more than humans. However my companion and my spouse do need sleep. Your logic is sound. “

“Fine, you can sleep in my roommate’s bed. Sorry you can’t sleep with your bride to be.” Somehow,that though makes Leonard happy “But Jim is the next best thing, provided you don’t mind a bed hog.”

“Fascinating. I did not see the resemblance of a boar with xem.” _In fact I didnt see anything unpleasant in xeir feature_ Spock thought. Jim’s feature is more easily appreciated under the well lit room.

“Yeah well, wait til you see Jim sleeping.” Xe then look at Jim “Jim...”

“Yeah,Bonesy?” the blond respond with half closed eyelids, but somehow manage to have that big grin of xeirs.

“ You're sleeping with the Princev”

“Ooh... I never had an Elf Princev before!!”Jim grins happily “ Trust me ..Ya wont regret sleeping with meeeeeee!” Xe winked at Spock’s direction.

“Indeed” Spock replied while looking slightly greener. Or possibbly wanting to giggle, even Spock couldn’t tell it xemselves.

Nyota rolled xeir eyes at the scene. _So much for Vulcan control_.

With that, Jim let xem enter xeir room.

Upon entering, the room was already rather dim, but an avarage human coukd still see, thanks to Jim’s nightlight (Which is not a in the shape of Rarity from My Little Pony, mind you. It was Joanna’s birthday gift, but since Joanna doesnt like it, Jim decided not to waste the gift. Not that Jim thinks rarity is cute or anything. Please. )

Jim take off xeir clothes and wiggle out of xeir pants. Xe then folded the clothes as tidy as a drunk one can, and put in the floor. Xe then use xeir clothes as the pillow and lay down asleep in the floor. “Bed yoours..” Jim mumbles, and then fall asleep.

Having watched that ~~fascinating~~ intriguing spectacle, the Princev climb on the bed and rested xeir head on the pillow, while letiing the chipmunk rest in the other side of the two person bed.

Approximatelly 30.54 seconds after closing xier eyes, the Princev felt restless, that woken the chipmunk who appear to be angry. “My apologies. Go back to sleep.” The chipmunk nooded and fell asleep. The princev look into the one slepping on the floor. Xe grabbed one of the pillows form the bed, and slowly replace the clothes with the bed. Xe also folded the clothes to a more proper gament, because xe is secretely a neat freak..not that it has to do with how the clothes was hugging the lardie’s figure or anything. After folding the clothes and putiing xem on top of the dirty laundry chute, xe decided to go back asleep.

In 5.6 minutes xe later woke up, because xe hears the sound of the blonde shivers. The logical thing to do was to give the gracious host xeir blanket back, but the princev was feeling clod xeirselves and would rather have the blanket to accompany xem to sleep. Which is why xe came up with the most logical solution: To share the blanket with the host while sleeping on the floor. The Chipmunk certainly didnt contested xeir logic, after all the chipmunk gets to have the bed for xeirsleves. And so, with the pillow and blanket, the princev slides to sleep next to the (half naked) lardie.

Due to the limited size of the blanket, the Princev scoots closer so that two people could be wrapped by the blanket. The lardie seems to sense that something is near, but instead of awoken, xe let out a smile. The princev concluded that this arrangement, was quite satisfactory. While xe was about to close xeir eyes, the blonde reached the Princev hand and brushed their fingertips together, starangely mimicking a particular gesture. The Princev did not move xeir hand or even shove the human away, even though Vulcans are three times stronger than an avarage human. Maybe the fatigue has affected xeir highness, the most logical thing to do is to sleep. And so the princev decided to sleep.

Nyota wakes up after 5 hours, content to have the big bed to xeirselves, qhich was made even larger now that xe is chipmunk size. Xe then looked from the bed to the floor, and twicth xeir nose, remembering the song that Carol was singing

**_There is something sweeter  Everybody needs._ **

**_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_ **

**_And a princev I'm hoping comes with this_ **

**_That's what brings_ **

**_Ever-afterings so happy_ **

**_And that's the reason we need lips so much For lips are the only things that touch_ **

_“Not in my experience” Gaila smirks_

And Nyota has never saw a moment that justify Gaila’s statement more than what happens on the floor. Let’s just say that the scene on the floor sorta reminds Nyota of the scene while xe sleeping with Scotty, _post coital_. Nyota isn’t pro but xe also isn’t contra per se...but xe knows this will result in some kind of mess that xe needed to fix. Then again, xe could always do it after breakfast. Yeah, xe could use a nap before breakfast. Being Chipmunk is hard work after all. Nyota Uhura, now a  chipmunk decides to go back to bed.

The princev who we shall refer to as Spock, opens xeir eyes from the last night sleep in this exact position: Xe is what xeir zaza refer to as ‘cradling’, with xem cradling the human. When xe first wakes up, it appears xeir lips has briefly touched the blonde, as xe pull away xeir head slightly, xe observed that the hand holding in that particular gesture hasn’t ceased. The blonde then started to nuzzle closed to Spock’s neck and sigh in contentment, and also increasing the amount of surface contact with xem. Spock then observed xeir other hand was position in the lower backside of the human, while the human’s other hand was in Spock’s upper backside .

Having assess the current postion, xe conclude that the best action is to slowly release xemselves from the grasp. As xe was pulling away, xe could hear the human’s discontent by voicing “Nnnh..Stttaayy...” Xe mumbles. Spock took pity and brushed xeir fingetips to the blonde hair slightly before gently pulled away, rather reluctantly. Jim was...a satisfactory sleeping partner. Spock then lifted xeir sleeping partner and put xem in the bed. With that xe took a shower, and prepare xeirsleves for the day.


	7. Morning After

Jim wakes up with a warm fuzzy feeling, _Huh strange. I could have swore I didn't have sex yesterday_.

As xe slowly woke up in xeir bed, xe saw across the room, an elf-like creature is typing something at an IPad(?). Immediately there was holographic picture of two person dressed just like royalty. One is human and the other one is another elf creature. Xe quickly cover xeir gasp, and pretend to sleep next to the chipmunk (which is definitely not weird).

“Greetings Zaza, Mekh.”

_Those are xeir parents?! Maybe xe really is royalty! That’s a large room...as big as the Buckingham castle!_

“Greetings Spock.”

“I am here to report that I have found my intended. We are currently residing in a hospitable stranger named Dr. Leonard H. Mccoy , with xeir daughter and another ~~fascinating~~ person name ‘Jim’.” Spock decided to keep the word fascinating to xemselves, to avoid any unnecessary conclusion. Xe then continues “Based on my gathering so far, there has been no trace of the affilates of the ‘Old hag’ that trapped Carol; however we may have to postpone the engangement party.”

At the silence (Verbally speaking, Amanda and Sarek lift a curious eyebrow at xem.) Spock continues.

“ The energy reading that I have gather indicates that it can only function as one way entry to this dimension. Thus, we may need to find other alternative to return to the dimension. I request that you do not sent any knights to help us, for it will prove inefficient with the adding of the number of people needed to be transported. Furthermore, the place albeit strange, poses no bigger treats than the forest near our castle.”

“We accept the request.” Sarek said. At the same time Amanda says “I pray you would get back as soon as possible, Spock! I want my grandbabies.” Xe says with glee.

“Zaza” “Dear” came the replies from the younger and older elf, respectively.

Jim couldn’t help but snickers.

“Live long and prosper” Spock lifted xeir hand in some kind of hand sign “Live long and prosper” the two reply with the same hand sign, and then ends the transmission.

Spock then turn xeir head to Jim “ I see you have awaken.”

“Sorry for laughing. Is that your folks?” Spock raises an eyebrow “Parents, I mean parents.”

“Ah. Affirmative.”

“Where did you learn your English? You sound like the British Empire or something.”

“I learn it from the Vulcan kingdom’s official tutors, of course.”

“Riiight...I guess its lucky you even speak English at all” Jim says as xe jump out of the bed.

“ Anyway, I’m going to make breakfast,” Xe glanced at the clock showing 6.00 AM

“ Make yourself at home. Say, can you eat bacon and eggs?”

“ I am a vegetarian.”

“ Okay then a veggie dish for you and you chipmunk over there then.” Spock nods.

“Well I’m off to the kitchen” With that, Jim left the room.

Spock had just realized xe has stared the blond half naked figure a few seconds  more than appropriate.

 

00000000000000000000000000000000

As the comm was disconnected, Amanda look at xeir spouse and said “Did you see...?”

“I did,” Sarek nodded

_Xe has blue eyes and blond hair_

_The sorcerer did not specify the location Spock will meet xem_   Sarek replies

Maybe...xe is the one Amanda shrugs _Well, as long as my baby is happy. And xe_ _is willing to take the throne_ _._

 

After some thought….

 

_Does that mean...my baby is no longer a virgin?!?! Without marrying first?!?!_

_Amanda, be rational,_ _S_ _pock would never do that._ _It is illogical._

 _But the evidence_ _…._

 _However it appears, we should trust that Spock is an adult. Xe will not decide so rashly, xe is_ _the_ _future ruler after all._

 _Once_ _I_ _had pro_ _o_ _f that human touches my baby without my permission, xe’ll face my wrath!_

_Amanda..._

Amanda sighed. _I know...I know. I just..._

_I know..Ashayam...I know..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The breakfast went quite normal for Len.

 _W_ _ell_ _,_ _as normal could be dining with my_ _child, a half naked roommate, a royal couple and a chipmunk anyway,_ Leonard thought as xe stabbed the bacon and eggs with xeir forks and begin chewing.

 _Not even the good taste of the coffee can reduce the wierdness of this situation,_ xe said to xemselves as xe  watched  the chipmunk tries to stabbed the eggs with forks but gives up halfway through.

 _Does chipmunk even eats eggs?_   Xe contemplates the philosophical thought with grumble as  the headache that came through. But the philosophical thought came halted when xe looked that the clock strikes at 8:00 AM. “ Jim, can’t you watch these two for a bit? I have to take Joanna to school then went to work”

“ Sure, Bones.” Leonard nods and ushers Joanna to go to school

Two hours later, tired of xeir phone, Jim looked up to the couple.

Carol and Spock is both looking at the still mysterious Ipad and scribble some equations. Now, Jim is no scientist but xe can tell that calculation is very advanced, even for a physics professor (whom xe had dated later broke off just a week ago). Xe then looks from behind and mutters “ The equation is wrong man, the atom can't be only be a particle it has also have to be a wave, Heisenberg uncertainty principle.”

The two looks at xem with raised eyebrow

“What? I dated a professor a week ago, and xe  awesome at conversation at the date….also at the pillow talk.”

“Pillow talk?” Spock looks at Carol who shrugs

“You two don't know? You know the stuff you says after sex..”

Two pairs of eyes stares at xem.

"You engage in casual sexual intercourse in this world?" Spock asks with a hint of discontent in xeir tone.

"Is that the custom in here?" Carol asks,aghast.

“ Wait...you two have never.....Are you two a virgin? You are, aren’t you?”

Both Spock and Carol looks sheepish, Jim couldn't even hold xeir laugh, and xeir grin just got bigger.

“Oh my god....that is so old school...like a fairy tale...the virgin princev is going to marry the pure lardie and they are gonna have sex the first time and live happily ever after. Ha ha ha.”

“What's so funny about happily ever after?” Carol retorts

Jim wipes xeir tears and said “Happily ever after is just a myth man, there's no way that exist If it exists, then Jocelyn wouldn't left Bones, and Gary wouldn't have...” Xeir eyes went wide as xe stopped abruptly.

Carol stood and look Jim in the eyes “Is it because your heart have been broken, that you never want to open it again?”

“N..no Its nothing. I am sorry you two have to heard that, it's not your problem, it's mine.”

“ Oh, but if you are not happy, why don't you try again?”Carol asks softly.

“I did, but it still the same ending.” Xeir chest deflates “But that doesn't mean I have to destroy what you guys have. Sorry, I'm such an ass.” Xe tries to smile, but the smile didn't reach xeir eyes.

“That’s not true. You don't resemble an ass at all.”

As soon as Spock finishes, Jim laughed and so does Carol. This time, the sound of the laughter were genuine  and full of happiness.

The sight makes Spock’s heart ~~flutters~~ content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I got so far. Hope you enjoyed it like I did writing it. I'll try to update.


End file.
